


Air

by orphan_account



Category: Strangers in Paradise
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-06
Updated: 2007-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Air

When she goes away, I say a hundred thousand things to her in the privacy of my own thoughts. It doesn't matter if it's for the morning, or for a month; whether she tells me where she's going, or not. I can think of Brad for a moment, children, my mother the pin-up, but every other second I wish I could tell her about them, almost as much as I wish I could tell her how I'm waiting for her, every minute, even when I've shoved her out, even when I hate her. When she goes away, I breathe shallow.


End file.
